Of Light and Shadows
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Set in Castle Oblivion, Sora and Namine are faced with the reality of their situation. A new figure must shed light on the tender subject, but at the cost of a great sacrifice. One OOC. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


"Stop right there!" A high pitched voice shrieked from the farthest corner of the room.

Sora, who's key blade hit the ground with a resounding thud from the slight distraction, spun on his heels to find the source of the voice. Riku, in all of his dark and astounding glory felt his fingers curl into the center of his palm while a thin pale body named Namine clung to him in fear. She too could sense what the silverette could. He could feel Namine's hands shaking as they clutched onto the thin black material of his shirt. The familiar scent of darkness bloomed in the background and it brought him much relief to his frazzled nerves. The same could not be said for his light hearted fellows.

Thin black strendils of what looked likes smoke appeared from beneath the frame of the door leading to the next level of the castle. The trendils poked out from every crevice and crack, reaching out to them like a claw. The smoke traveled up the walls, staining the clean and purified paint with unseemly grey splotches. A rumble was heard from below, making Sora jump in surprise. The shadows of the objects from within the room had begun to move as well, fallowing the black smoke across the marble floor and up to the ceiling. Namine's teeth chattered as her eyes fallowed a particular show the breath vanishing from her lungs as the shadow seemed to take on a life of it's own.

Yellow eyes and tow dangling antennae morphed through the unbreakable barrier of the marble floor, it's little black form twitching from side to side while awaiting the arrival of others like it's kind.

At first, it seemed like no real threat, but Sora had been around long enough to know that first appearances were always deceiving. Sure enough, just seconds later, figures began to take shape from above. Other heartless, one of every kind, began to appear. One a taller version of the Shadow, one short and lanky and sporting a lavishly colored helmet, and the ever infuriating Large Body falling down from the ceiling and hitting the ground with a loud thud. Sora and Goofy openly laughed, earning a irritated nudge from Donald. "This isn't funny!" He quaked as the heartless moved in, surrounding them all. The laughter quickly died as they all changed into defensive positions. Goofy held up his shield and narrowed his eyes at the Large body. The large body gave a hefty sneeze, knocking it backwards onto his tush.

It would have been almost comical, had the figure from above not shown her self right at that moment. A pair of angry yellow eyes broke through the darkness above them, glaring down with malice and discontent. The figure had taken on a shape, but only her eyes were noticeable. The rest of her was shrouded in darkness, almost protectively blanketed from the harmful rays of the light surrounding her from all sides.

"It's taken this long, but I have finally caught up with you." All eyes were drawn skyward as the source of the voice was revealed.

They looked amongst themselves in confusion. It was until blue met yellow that they realized whom the figure was talking about. "Namine?" Goofy asked, lowering his shield some. "Are you alright?"

The blond was not alright. Her frail form clung to Riku as if her life was dependant on his presence. In fact, it was. She was no fool, and neither was Riku, as to who it was that was addressing them. It was for that reason alone that the silverette did not push Namine away. Instead he remained as still and solid as stone. No fear on his face or in his eyes.

"Hey! Who are you?" Donald snapped, earning the figure's attention.

The figure chuckled, the sound melodious and down right sinful. "To those of you who don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself."

They watched in awe as the figure slipped upwards through the ceiling, leaving behind a big splotch of grey and disappearing from sight only to appear second later, morphing through the ground of the Shadow had done. Wrapped in a cacoon of swirling black, a female figure began to take shape. Neon purple broke past the color barrier, fallowed by a familiar pale face and slender shoulders. As more of the strange and mysterious person lifted up through the flat surface of the marble flooring, they all took their time to take in her appearance.

Much like Namine she short, slender and fair. Shocking lavender framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were wide and colored a neo yellow. Her mouth small but lips full and pouty. Her garb was a simple black dress that reached her knees, decored with the symbol of the Kingdom of Hearts across on her chest, oddly enough, position right where her heart was, or may have been.

No one but Riku recognized her for who she truly was. He picked Namine's hand off of his shoulder and respectfully bowed. "Shadow Queen Nira."

"Shadow Queen? You mean this pretty lady is of royalty?" Goofy asked, making a move to bow but was smacked up side the head by Donald. "Don't bow for her! We don't even know who she is!"

"Donald, Goofy, it's alright. I know her." Riku said, offering them a reassuring grin.

"You do?" Sora raised a brow.

"Yes. When King Mikey helped me to seal the door to Darkness, this woman shrouded in shadows approached us. She helped the King and I to find our way out. It was because of her that I awaked here in Castle Oblivion. Without her help, King Mikey and I would still be in the realm of darkness."

The lavender haired girl nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Riku, it is a pleasure to see you again." Her yellow eyes danced curiously to the faces around the room. "I would have enjoyed this reunion had it not been under such bleak circumstances. The rest of you will have to forgive my untimely intrusion, but I have come here to collect something. Or rather, someone." She hissed.

Donald, Goofy and Sora exchanged a questioning look.

Nira stepped forward, the trendils of darkness looming over her protectively. With the wave of her hand the tactical like appendages receded and remained awkwardly still on the ground. A pregnant silence filled the room, nearly choking the breath out of everyone there. The Shadow Queen's eyes were alit with something they could never fathom. Even Riku whom had claimed to know of this woman seemed uneasy.

"I want," she said, pointing at Namine. "That girl!"

The fair blond gasped, as did everyone else, and jumped behind Riku. Instinctively Sora raised the key blade and ran to her side. "What do you want with Namine?"

Nira tore her gaze from the shivering blond to the key blade holder, her eyes softening ever so slightly. "Because, Sora, Namine has unfinished business to attend to."

"Gorsh, what kind of unfinished business?"

"The kind that can kill if she doesn't return with me."

"But I don't get it." Sora interjected. "What could the queen of the shadows want with Namine?" his eyes narrowed. "Are you working for Organization XIII?"

Nira laughed. "Don't be a fool. What would the queen of the realm of darkness want with the likes of them? Ever since those blasted nobodies betrayed the heartless, they have been nothing but trouble for me." Anger spread like wild fire in her voice.

Sora lowered his weapon. "But Namine is a good person. She-"

"She's nothing but a common traitor." Nira hissed. "You think those pretty little blue eyes can save your whole world with just the stroke of her pen? You honestly think she, all alone, can set things right?"

"I didn't say that." Sora growled in frustration. "Stop putting words into my mouth!"

She chuckled. "This 'fair maiden' just loves to play the damsel in distress. Even after she stole you away from your world and stripped you of every memory you ever had of her..."

"What are you talking about?" Sora stomped his foot. "I remember Namine perfectly well. She is the one I'm supposed to protect. I made her a promise to always be there. She-"

"LIES! It's all lies!" Nira shrieked, making the other jump. "Don't be a fool Sora. Namine is NOT the one you are supposed to protect!"

The brunette looked at the shadow queen in disbelief. Doubt filled his eyes and he looked towards Namine for reassurance. "That's not true. Namine…well she was there on the island. It was Namine I gave the paopo fruit to." Sora's hand balled into a fist and shook as his nails dug deep into the center of his palm. His knuckles turned white as his grip on the key blade increased. "Riku, her and me building the raft… the cave of drawings… the promise we made to each other to be there for one another no matter what… are you saying it never happened?"

Nira's yellow eyes practically pierced through the key blade wielder's soul, looking deep the hidden crevices of his mind. The look she gave him made him shudder and he unconsciously stepped back. It was as if her look would set him on fire

"Wrong again Sora. Yes, that girl a lying little monster but your memories haven't been tampered with completely." She pushed a strand of fallen lavender from her face and continued. "You did make a promise to each other. But it wasn't to Namine. There was…another girl. She too was full of life and hope. She looked to you for comfort and for love when she felt at her worst. And when you left Destiny island for the second time she stood there on that beach, day after day, watching the ocean and patiently awaiting your return." Nira's eyes softened as they met with Sora's, yellow calling softly to the rough blue of his own. "Do you remember her?"

The brunette racked his brain trying to fit the pieces together. He remembered it all, in parts much like a jigsaw puzzle, but none of the pieces seem to fit her description. Another girl? There was only Namine.

"Namine is the only one I know of. My heart knows better than my mind ever could. And it's telling me that this promise I made was to her." He said defensively. "And nothing will stop me from fulfilling that promise!"

The Shadow Queen shook her head. "…Sora…"

The key blade wielder gasped. "That voice… I, I recognize it." His eyes widened. "Where have I heard that voice before?" The weapon in his hand dispersed into a thousand tiny lights as confusion took over. No longer did he feel the need to protect, but the urge to know.

Riku looked to his best friend. "Sora, think back to when it was just the three of us on the island. Other than the one's we know now, can you remember any one else? Think hard. Was there someone else on that island?"

Sora's heart began to thump against his ribcage, drowning out the sounds of the world. His mind raced at incredible speeds as it tried to put a face to the voice. _Sora… _He shook his head. "I…I can't remember. But I know there was someone else. It was… a girl?"

"Yes!" Nira said. "Think harder Sora. Try to remember. Break through this mind barrier Namine has placed on you. "

Sora's vision became cloudy as his mind began to clear.

There was a face with a gentle expression. A hand was extended to him and he graciously took it, reveling in the feel of soft creamy skin against his. Big blue eyes, much like Namine's, beamed with true happiness, however, they did not belong to her. Instead they hinted something far more thrilling, not so much fair and delicate, but a sense of mystery mixed with a different kind of personality. They reminded him of Nira's eyes and how they had the power to look right through him.

Whoever this person was had been of gentle nature, and made with just enough spice to keep him on his toes. Feeling of warmth bloomed for the first time since he could last remember and filled him with the much needed confidence he strived for this very moment.

She spoke, but no words came forth. Red hair framed her heart shaped face as her fingers laced with his. A warm feeling pooled in the center of their palms and a promise from there had been made before this world he saw disappeared in a burst of white light.

When Sora's eyes fluttered open, he was back in Castle Oblivion. Donald, Goofy, Riku and Namine were gathered around him, watching their friend worriedly.

"Sora are you alright?" Goofy asked, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

"Ya, you looked like you dazed off into you own little world or something." Riku said softly.

The brunette rubbed at his temples, a fierce headache making its way behind his eyes. "I was." He looked up at Nira whom hadn't moved an inch. Neither had her minions. They all remained as still as possible, awaiting the key wielder's reaction.

"Well Sora? What do you remember?"

The brunette's eyes hardened. "There was another person there."

Everyone gasped but Sora and Nira. Namine bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt Sora's eyes on her.

"And the promise I made, was not to you."

Namine choked on a sob as she struggled to keep herself composed. "It's true." She said. "The promise you made was not to me directly, but another person like me." All eyes were not on the blond who went on to explain with tears in her eyes. "I was just so lost and alone. When the organization came and took me away, I had no memory of who I was or where I came from. I went with them hoping all my questions could be answered. They only used me for my powers. I felt like such a fool. My bringing Sora to the castle to save me from my loneliness had been nothing but a trap to bring him straight to the organization."

Namine's eyes were filled with regretful tears. The 'witch' wiped those tears away, feeling unworthy of shedding them. "Sora I'm so sorry. I just was so alone. If I had known what they intended to do I wouldn't have done it. Please you have to believe me."

Sora tore his gaze from Namine, staring hard at the ground. "That may be…but… I came to rescue someone, and here I am now."

Namine stifled a sniffle.

"Do you mean that?"

The key blade wielder lifted his head and nodded, his shaggy brown hair bouncing as he animatedly shook his head. His big goofy grin brought a teary smile to Namine's face and she found herself unable to stop as her arms wrapped around his neck. Sora returned the gesture by securing his arms around her waist. "I'll never abandon you Namine. Whatever you did, I forgive you."

"No one deserves to be alone." Goofy piped up from behind.

"That's right." Donald interjected.

"And with all of us," Riku said as he laid a reassuring hand on Namine's shoulder. "There's no way we'll let you fall into the hands of the organization. We'll fight them and put everything back to normal."

Namine softly sobbed against Sora. "Thank you. Everyone. You don't know how much that means to me." As a tear fell past her cheek, Sora caressed it away. "No, Namine. Thank you for being apart of my life."

Nira watched the entire episode between the friends develop, silently waiting for it to end. The sweet exchange between Namine and Sora did not faze her one bit, and neither did her accusations towards Namine being a monster faze Sora or anyone for that matter.

The key blade wielder turned his head back to Nira, his eyes filled with determination. "See? She means everything to me, to us, no matter what she did."

The lavenderette stalked around them in a circle, eyes never leaving Sora's captured gaze.

"Well I know something that you don't." She stopped directly in front of Sora. "Look at her shadow."

The brunette looked perplexed. "What?" He looked down at Namine's feet, wonder just where the shadow queen was getting at. "I don't see anything. Do you guys?"

"Nope." Donald and Goofy chimed.

"Wait a minute, Namine has no shadow!" Riku exclaimed, earning a gasp.

"So what if she doesn't have a shadow? I doesn't mean she's nobody."

Nira chuckled darkly. "Actually, that is just it. She is a Nobody."

Goofy frowned. "Well that's not very nice." Donald jabbed him in the side. "She means like the guys we're fighting you dummy!" Goofy looked down at his feathered friend in shock. "Oh gorsh! Really? Are you saying Namine is a Nobody like the members of organization XIII?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. But she is a special Nobody. Never before has a Nobody been created without the memories of it's host. She has the unique ability to tamper with Sora's memories and the memories of the people closest to him." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I'm not saying she is a member of the organization, but she is a being created from another." She looked at Sora. "The very same person you remembered just a moment ago."

Sora gasped. "You mean that other girl? Namine is that true?"

The blond looked away guiltily. "Yes it is."

Sora's mouth hung gaping open. "You have to tell me who she is!" He said, grabbing her shoulders. "Please Namine, please tell me!"

The 'witch' looked up at her savior with pain radiating in her eyes.

"She can't." Nira stated. "She has no memories of her own, remember?"

The brunette felt stupid at that moment and let go of the girl in front of him. "I'm sorry… I just got carried away. I keep having visions of this other girl. When I thought they were you, I was able to deal with the on slot of my past. Now that I know you're just a apart of this person I'm supposed to know, I want to know it all. I want to know everything about you Namine."

"I want to know to but… I'm afraid that once you find out, you won't recognize me anymore."

"That's not true." Sora said firmly. "No matter what, I'll never forget who YOU are Namine."

The pain in Namine's eyes receded some as she looked up at Sora, his bold statement echoing loud in her ears. "But…"

"No matter what." He said, taking a hold of her hand.

Namine's cheeks blushed as warmth radiated from the center of his palm and she once against felt at home in his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder. Still, she had her doubts, but trusted him enough to believe what he said.

"Your majesty, why have you come to take Namine? I don't understand how any of this could involve you."

Nira looked over at Riku. "I have come to take her and put her in her place."

The long since forgotten heartless surrounding them began to stir. Sora held out his key blade defensively as his grip around Namine's waist tightened.

"Listen, I am not here for a fight key blade master. I came only to retrieve a special key to unlocking the mystery around the girl you can't remember."

Sora's brow raised ins suspicion. "Explain yourself."

Nira sighed, as if bored with the conversation but continued anyways. "Sora, Sora, Sora… the bottom line is that if you don't give me that girl, then the girl you can't remember will die."

Deafness fell on everyone's ears that very moment. Sora found that he could not move, far too shocked to even want to move. A flashback hit him once more. Red hair and fair face smiling down at him, offering her hand. There was sand, pulling away from his feet as he tried to reach for her. Before he could touch her outstretched fingers he had been jolted away. Destiny had other plans for him.

Sora shook his head, returning to the present and grabbed at his now throbbing head. "No…it can't be true!"

"Oh but it is key blade master!" Nira shouted. The darkness at her feet suddenly sprang into action, painting the walls and ceiling in a blanket of black. "Just take a look and see for yourselves the truth!"

At their feet the darkness parted in the shape of a flock of doves. They flew past them, wings flapping wildly as they ascended high into the dark sky above them. All eyes landed on Nira who's face was now glowing from the light below them. Sora lowered his gaze and jumped in shock. All six of them were standing on a giant stained glass window, glowing vibrant with color. In it held many secrets of Sora's past that he could not fathom. He stood there dumbfounded, feeling the heart in his chest thumb madly. Something about this place seemed terribly familiar.

Goofy, Donald and Riku had huddles close together, never having seen such a place. It was desolate, lost in a world of darkness. It gave no cause for worry, but the three fighters didn't dare let their guard down.

The heartless surrounding them sunk down into the beautiful stain glass below their feet and made a bee line for their mistress. Nira threw her arms up and summoned them around her. The smallest of them, the Shadow, cuddled against her leg like a puppy. She patted it head tenderly, stroking the spot between it's twitching antennae.

"My Sanctuary…" She said breathlessly. Her voice echoed all around, the sound soft and sweet like honey. "This is the world of the in between. We are not yet covered in darkness, but the light does not over shine the shadow of this place." She stepped forward and lifted her head to watch the last of the doves fly away high into nothingness. "This is a place were all fears and lies melt away. It's just so… simple… and clean."

Nira lowered her gaze to Sora and his friends. "Look at the picture below your feet. Tell me what you see."

Goofy and Donald were the first to throw their eyes down, looking hard for the mysterious meaning behind the pictures. "Gorsh. I see a girl And it looks like she's sleeping."

"Hey you're right Goofy." Donald said looking up at Nira. "But what does it have to do with us."

"You'll see." Nira said, suddenly ascended into the air.

Sora stared down at the glowing light between his feet and stepped back enough to take in a grander look. He gasped. "It's her!" He shouted, pointing to the picture.

Indeed it was _her_. It was the fair skinned, red head that haunted his past. A look of sadness was plastered across her face, her arm outstretched towards the stars.

Sora's heart thumped wildly in his ribcage as he struggled to handle this moment. He knelt down to touch the girl's face, stroking the picture's face. He wanted so badly to comfort this girl, whoever she was. She obviously meant something special to him. His heart sang in recognition and he felt hot tears boiling in his eyes.

"This is where I come to read your story Sora." Nira's voice sounded like a soft whisper in his ear, but when he glanced up Nira was far above his head. "And just for you it reads the story of the girl from your past. Take a closer look."

Sora did. Right beside the red head's face was the image of Namine. Her hand was clasping a darkened figure's hand. When he tried his best o make out the shape, the sound of wings made him jump back, and the figure was revealed.

"W-what?" Sora exclaimed, looking on at the picture in shock. "Namine? Nira?" he looked back at first the blond, then the lavanderette. "You're one in the same?"

"But how could that be?" Riku asked. "Namine's heart is good. It's shines as bright as the light does."

"Ya. You're the keeper of darkness. It doesn't make any sense!" Sora's brow furrowed in frustration.

"You're not getting it. Namine and I are one in the same. Together we make up one full heart. Separate, Namine is only part of a heart. I make up that other half."

Sora shook his head. "That can't be true! Namine is nothing like you!"

Nira laughed. "You're an even bigger idiot than Kairi ever thought."

Sora choked. "K-Kairi?"

She nodded. "That is her name. When the witch and I are combined, we make up the heart of your beloved Kairi. And before you try to refute this, allow me to express to you this one critical piece of thought." Nira descended back to the ground, landing silently on her feet only to have the dark appendages of the shadows wrap protectively around her legs. "In every heart, there is good. This radiates into light. It is a powerful, and very destructive force. To balance it out, every heart had darkness residing within. This balance is meant to keep the heart from shinning too bright. Without the darkness, every world would be consumed in light and nothing would ever stand out. There would be no personality, no cause and affect. Just perfection in nothingness. Just as the light is there to balance out the evil in darkness." She explained. "One cannot survive without the other. Kairi was a girl of good intentions. She saw great good in others, like you Sora. It was your young heart that drew her to you. When destiny deemed you fit to rescue the worlds of this universe, it very nearly broke our heart to watch you go. But we knew you'd come back."

Sora shook his head. "If that is true, then why did Kairi's heart split?"

Nira sighed. "When you unlocked your heart to rescue Kairi, it freed the part of her heart that held the light. Namine was born. But when she was freed, I was cast from Kairi's body. The reason for this was that Kairi is one of the Princesses of Heart. She used the light in her heart to guide you through your turmoil and bring you back to the place where you belong."

Sora and Namine shared a look that spoke a thousand words.

"The reason she has no memories of Kairi is because she is also apart of you Sora. Your heart intertwined with Kairi's the moment you sacrificed yourself to save her. I remember it all so well. Namine and I had watched on as you drove the key blade through your chest. Because Kairi was a Princess of heart, I was not permitted to remain in her body. Her powers cast me out and I later awoke here." She held her arms out. "The only reason I remember anything is because I am not apart of you Sora. This is why you are so instinctively drawn to Namine. She IS Kairi, or at least a portion of her. This is why you feel the need to protect her, though really you know nothing about her as a singular person."

Namine stepped back and away from Sora. Her eyes jumped back and forth between Nira and her savior.

"D-does this mean I don't actually exist?"

"Of course you do. You're right here, right now, aren't you?" Sora said softly.

Namine nodded her head, biting her bottom lip in worry. "So this Kairi girl is who you're supposed to protect." She looked up at Nira. "But if Kairi is a Princess of Heart, there could be no darkness in her heart."

"Wrong. Like I said every heart has darkness in it." Nira corrected.

"She's right." Riku said, drawing attention to himself. "Without darkness, there would be no balance. That is why we have the key blade and the door to darkness. Both are key figures in keeping the balance of all the worlds. Much like Nira and Namine." He further explained. "They are the balance of Kairi's heart. It's because Kairi was a Princesses of Heart that Nira took on a physical form. She was rejected for her darkness since her counterpart was not there to keep things stable."

Nira grinned. "Very perceptive of you Riku."

The silverette nodded. "I use both the power of darkness and light to aid me in battle. From that I know that darkness is not completely evil. It just stands for everything the light doesn't."

Sora reached for Namine's hand but she stepped away from him and his touch. "Sora I can't… not that I know I'm only half a person. It's almost like I don't exist at all!" She buried her face into her hands. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't had left Kairi's body then you'd have your memories back. I wouldn't have tampered with them and Kairi would be…"

Sora's eyes widened when he realized just what she was getting at. "Does this mean that Kairi is… no she couldn't be! Don't think like that Namine."

"She's not dead." Nira rolled her eyes. "She is only suspended in animated sleep. Until Namine and I are reunited, Kairi will never awaken." She ran her fingers through her long lavender hair and stalked towards Namine. She held out her hand. "Now is the time for you to return to your rightful place. Sora cannot fulfill his duty as key blade master if Kairi never awakens."

Namine shook her head. "But if we fuse together, then neither of us would exist. There would be no Nira or Namine. Only Kairi. I don't want to be forgotten!"

Nira growled in frustration, her yellow eyes taking on a demonic glow. "You idiot! Don't be so selfish. Without us, Kairi will never awaken!" The heartless at her back began to stir, as if picking up on her stress signals, and the fights raised up their weapons for an oncoming battle.

"If Namine doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to." Sora said. "It's her choice if she want's to go back to being Kairi."

"Hmph." Nira scoffed. "Then are you saying you never want to see Kairi again?"

"That's not what I meant! Stop putting words in my mouth and just listen to me."

"Oh I heard you loud and clear key blade master. You don't seem to realize that without Namine and I to balance her out, Kairi's heart will whither away and she will die!"

A collective gasp quickly filled the shadowed world they were in before they all were stricken with silence.

The only thing Sora could hear was the beating of his heart. It thumped painfully and choked the air from his lungs. "Kairi… will die?"

Nira nodded, confirming his fear. "She will if this fool continues to be selfish." She said pointing to Namine. "Do you really want to be responsible for the destruction of our universe? Without Kairi Sora will have no reason to go on. SHE is the reason Sora has made it this far. Not you or me!"

Namine shook her head. "No! This can't be true."

"Oh but it is." Nira snapped. "It's your choice. I can feel it now, Kairi's life force is dwindling away. You can feel it too."

As much as Namine wanted to not believe Nira, the feelings stirring from within could not be denied. Feelings of loneliness and despair washed over her. It hurt unlike any pain she felt before. She fell to her knees, grasping the spot where her heart lay. She felt no beat from it, but hear it loud and clear. She struggled to keep from crying out. "It hurts!" She cried as Sora dropped to her side, holding her close.

"Why does it hurt so much? "

"Shh, it's going to be ok." He said, hugging her tightly. He ran his fingers through her blond locks and did his best to put on a brave face. "We'll find another way of bringing Kairi back. You don't have to-"

"There is no other way…" Namine said softly in defeat. "I can feel it. Without Nira and I, Kairi will be no more. She wont exist."

Sora's eyes were filled with desperation. "But there has to be! I won't sacrifice you for anything. Not even the safety of the universe!" he stood up, pulling the crumbled girl with him. His hold was iron tight, his eyes lit with fire. "Do you hear me shadow queen? I won't give her up! Kairi may mean something special to me, but so does Namine."

Nira only shook her head. "Then expect many hardships. This battle with organization XIII will end in ruin. By making this fatal mistake, you have already lost the war. I can only wish you all the best-"

"No."

Sora's brows shot up in surprise. "W-what? Namine what are you saying?"

The blond tore herself from Sora's grasp and ran towards Nira. She stopped just before the shadow queen, staring at her with steeled eyes. "I'll do it."

"Namine no!" Sora cried, but Namine held her hand out and made him freeze.

"No Sora, I have to do this. Without Kairi we can't continue on." She closed her eyes and fought against her feelings. "I don't know exactly what will happen to me, but I will always be with you." She gave him her bravest smile ever. "Be strong Sora. I know what I have to do."

The tears that had welled up in Sora's eyes finally fell. "Oh Namine…" his free hand squeezed into a fist. "Please…"

"Goodbye Sora." She said. "Please remember me."

Sora nodded his head. "How could I ever forget about you?" He said, pain wracked in every syllable of his voice.

"Once Namine and I are joined, your memories will be restored." Nira said, standing beside Namine and taking hold of her hand.

A shinning light appeared between the two girl's hands the moment their fingers intertwined. Feelings of warmth washed over her like a summer breeze. The smell of salt water made her take a double take and she nearly faltered when it felt like rays of sunshine touched her pale cheeks. She could almost see the beach in front of her, water splashing on the sand and the shade of a palm tree looming over her. This moment felt so familiar to her, like a far off memory. Kairi's memory.

When Namine opened her eyes, she saw Nira's face. It was encompassed in an expression of pure bliss. She was there too, on the beach with the foam of the ocean waves tickling her toes. This was where they were meant to be, _who they were meant to be. _

_She cast one final glance towards her friends. They all looked sad, but hopeful as they watched her begin to fade away._

"_Don't be sad. You'll see me again." She chuckled softly. "Sora, be brave. I'll be there in your heart like always. I may have a different face, but the feelings will never change. Don't be scared. Everything will be alright."_

_Namine closed her eyes for the last time. Both Nira and Namine's feet had begun to disappear. Darkness wrapped around it's familiar while a bright light wove it's way around Namine's figure. The two entities wrapped around one another in a ball of black and white before exploding into a shimmering sphere of golden white. Sora and the others were knocked back by the aftermath of the explosion, blinding for barely a moment by the incredible power exposed._

_The stained glass pictures at their feet cracked into thousands of jagged sig zags, falling away piece by piece into the dark abyss below. They all fell fast, unable to stop themselves from free falling into the unknown world._


End file.
